HIS TALENT
by B Bright
Summary: Tentang baekhyun yang mengidolakan bakat seorang park chanyeol.. Yaa, hanya bakat.. GS for uke! Typo bertebaran
1. Chapter 1

**HIS TALENT**

Author **:** B Bright

Main Cast **:** Byun Baekhyun(GS), Park Chanyeol

Genre **:** School life

Length **:** Twoshot

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

Chap 1 goo~

Baekhyun pov

"Kyaaaa! Park Chanyeooooool!"

Oh hai! Aku Byun Baekhyun, yeoja penggemar grup EXO. Aku bersekolah di SM High School duduk dibangku akhir. Aku punya 2 sahabat, Kyungsoo dan Luhan, mereka juga penggemar EXO tapi ada perbedaan diantara kami, Kyungsoo dan Luhan itu sangat kaya berbeda dengan yang hidup berkecukupan, mereka selalu mengikuti konser EXO dimanapun dan membeli banyak goodies mereka sedangkan aku, aku hanya pernah melihat mereka sekali saat fanmeet saja itupun masih harus mengeluarkan jurus aegyoku pada bos agar aku dibolehkan untuk pergi sebentar. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo dan Luhan sering membujukku untuk menonton konser dengan tiket gratis tentunya tapi aku menolaknya, aku benar-benar tak ingin merepotkan mereka asal kalian tahu, karena aku menyayangi mereka bukan karena uang mereka tapi hati mereka yang juga menyayangiku.

Cham, apa kalian tidak bertanya mengapa aku berteriak memanggil nama Park Chanyeol tadi? Haha, mungkin kalian tahu ini, tentu saja aku sedang menonton mereka dilaptop xD Ah ya, aku fans Park Chanyeol, dia tinggi, suaranya yang berat itu, senyum idiotnya, tampan mungkin. Kenapa mungkin? karena aku hanya menyukai suaranya saja, aku menyukainya karena bakat yang dimilikinya. Aku tidak seperti mereka yang hanya melihat ketampanannya dan berteriak saat ia sedang tidak menyanyi. Jujur aku lebih suka melihatnya diatas panggung daripada melihatnya dijalanan.

"Baekkie-ah hari ini jadwal mereka sedang kosong. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami mengintip dormnya?" ujar Luhan

"Baguslah dengan begitu mereka bisa beristirahat, geurigo mianhae aku tak bisa ikut"

"Wae? Ayolah ikut dengan kami ne ne~"

"Aku ingin, tapi aku harus bekerja Luhannie~ Mianhae"

"Haishh Baekkie kau tidak seru!"

"Hehe mian, kau bisa kesana dengan Kyungsoo bukan"

"Araseo. Bekerjalah yang rajin, aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh nanti. Annyeong Baekkie~!"

"Ne~ Hati-hati Luhannie"

Sebenarnya aku memang tak ingin ikut bersama mereka, kenapa? Tentu saja karena mereka sedang tak bernyanyi. Aneh bukan? Apa ada fans sepertiku ini, fans normal selalu berteriak jika melihat idolanya saat dipanggung ataupun dijalanan dan berebut tempat hanya untuk memotret setiap pergerakan mereka. Siapa yang tidak senang jika bertemu dengan senang idola? Aku. Entah aku tak memahami diriku, yang kutahu hanyalah aku menyukai bakat mereka, bukan tampang mereka. -_-

...

Kulihat 2 namja memakai jaket kulit lengkap dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya dan tak lupa topi hitamnya sedang berjalan kearahku, oh lebih tepatnya mereka ingin memesan sesuatu dimeja kasir ini. Kulihat sekilas matanya dan aku merasa asing dengannya, tapi kuacuhkan masalah itu dan segera bekerja.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapku ramah

"Bisakah kami memesan 2 coffee latte?"

"Ah tentu^^"

"Ini tuan, Semoga anda menikmatinya^^"

'Eh, kenapa ia melamun? Bahkan matanya tak berkedip, apa yang ia lihat? Apa ia melihat hantu dibelakangku? Omo!' Kulambaikan tanganku didepan wajahnya berharap ia segera sadar dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Jeogi, mengapa anda melamun disini?" tanyaku pelan

"E-eh, mianhae. Gamsahamnida"

"Ne~"

'Aigoo mengapa semakin hari semakin banyak saja pelanggan-pelanggan yang aneh' keluhku

...

17:00

"Baekkie~" ucap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

"Eh? Wasseo"

"Ne, ini untukmu Baekkie" ucap Luhan sembari menyodorkan kotak bungkus bermotif stoberi

"Apa ini?"

"Bukankah aku tadi bilang, aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh. Sebenarnya ini hanya hadiah kecil untukmu yang selalu bekerja keras untuk menghadapi kehidupan yang kejam ini" ucap Luhan dramatis

"Aigoo mwoya. Geundae gomawo~"

"Ne cheonma Baekkie"

"Apa kau tak pulang? Bukankah jam kerjamu sudah selesai?" tanya Kyugsono

"Ne, aku harus membersihkan ini dulu. Kalian pulanglah, gomawo hadiahnya"

"Araseo geureom. Annyeong Baekkie Saranghae!" ucap keduanya

"Ne~ nado saranghae~ kkk"

17:30

Saat ini aku berada disebuah taman yang penuh dengan anak-anak, tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku setelah rumah tentunya karena disini aku bisa melihat senyum dan tawa malaikat-malaikat kecil yang bisa menenangkanku, sebenarnya sedikit berlebihan seakan-akan aku terlihat sebagai tokoh yang sangat baik-_-. Aku datang menggunakan sweater tebal bermotif langit, celana jins, dan headset yang setia menempel ditelingaku. Setelah bekerja tadi aku langsung pergi ke taman ini berniat untuk menghibur diri tak lupa membawa bingkisan dari kedua sahabatku, ingin rasanya kubuka bingkisan ini tapi motif bingkisannya membuatku terhipnotis hanya untuk melihatnya saja. Aku sangat menyukai stoberi.. eh ani, aku terobsesi dengan stoberi hingga kadang aku berimajnasi mempunyai rumah yang terbuat dari stoberi layaknya kartun Strawberry Shortcake. Sejenak aku melamun hingga akhirnya sadar karena kehadiran seseorang diayunan sampingku.

"Hei, kenapa melamun disini?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Review juseyoong yorobundel/?

Sarangek chuu:*


	2. Chapter 2

**HIS TALENT**

Author **:** B Bright

Main Cast **:** Byun Baekhyun(GS), Park Chanyeol

Genre **:** Tentuin sendiri aja deh :3

Length **:** 2/?

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

 _review_

 _"Hei, kenapa melamun disini?"_

Chap 2 goo~

"..."

Tunggu! Sepertinya kalimat itu tidak asing.

"Ne? Hehe, jeodo mollayo. Geundae apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyaku

"Entahlah, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu dicafe hari ini?"

"Eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku bekerja.. Eoh? Anda pelanggan yang melamun tadi kan?" ucapku

"Sepertinya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengingatku"

"Hehe, jweseonghamnida"

"Gwanchanha. Bingkisan apa itu? Apa hari ini ulang tahunmu?"

"Ani, ini hanya bingkisan dari sahabat-sahabatku"

"Kenapa tak kau buka?"

"Ah benar juga"

Kulihat namja ini tertwa mendengar jawabanku, aku hanya menggaruk tengkukku pelan dan mulai membuka bingkisannya.

"Waah~" ucapku dengan mata berbinar

"Wae? Apa isinya?" ucapnya sembari melihat isi dari bingkisanku

"Stoberinya banyak~ Ada boneka stoberi juga! Waahh Gomawo Kyungie, Luhannie~" teriakku heboh

"Kau melupakan sesuatu disana" ucapnya

"Eh? Benarkah. Ah, foto mereka, biarkan saja"

"Apa kau menyukai EXO?" tanyanya

"Heum! Aku menyukai mereka" jawabku sembari menganguk antusias

"Tapi mengapa kau menghiraukan foto mereka? Bukannya heboh?" tanyanya

"Aigoo kau cerewet sekali. Aku memang menyukai mereka, tapi aku hanya menyukai mereka saat mereka sedang diatas panggung saja"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika bertemu mereka?"

"Bertemu mereka? Emm, entahlah. Kenapa kau penasaran?"

"Eh, hehe"

"Aku pergi dulu, masih banyak yang harus kulakukan. Gomawo sudah menemaniku, annyeong~" ucapku sembari melesat pergi

Chanyeol pov

Baru kali ini aku tahu ada fans sepertinya. Tapi aku merasa nyaman dengannya karena ia tak berteriak dan mengejar-ngejarku. Ia yeoja mungil yang manis, saat tersenyum ia semakin terlihat manis menurutku. Setelah perbincangan tadi, kurasa ia orang yang menyenangkan dan lucu, dan aku tak akan pernah lupa ekspresinya saat melihat tumpukan stoberi yang membuat matanya berbinar layaknya seorang anak yang mendapat tumpukan permen. Karena itu pula jantungku serasa hampir copot saat melihatnya, apa aku menyukainya? Aku tak yakin.

...

Hari ini pemotretan. Aku melakukan pemotretan dengan lancar dan segera kembali ke dorm. Hanya pemotretan saja jadwal untuk hari ini, dan itu artinya waktu luangku masih banyak untuk pergi kecafe.

cafe

Aku datang dengan sweater HBA tak lupa dengan topi dan masker yang masih setia menutupi wajahku. Aku melihatnya, ia tersenyum menanggapi pelanggan yang berdatangan hingga tibalah waktuku.

"Bisa saya.. Eoh? Kau yang kemarin bukan? ... Coffee latte lagi?" ucapnya

"Ya, aku pesan satu"

"Ne, ini dia. Selamat menikmati, semoga harimu menyenangkan^^"

"Gomawo, hariku selalu menyenangkan^^"

"Kkk~ baguslah"

Kali ini aku menunggunya, menunggu hingga jam kerjanya habis. Entah mengapa, tapi aku ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi hingga kedua teman bodohku itu datang menghampiriku.

"Woi Chanyeol-ah!" ucap Kai

"Hoi Park Chanyeol!" ucap Sehun

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini" tanyaku datar

"Mencarimu tentu saja, aku akan memesan sesuatu. Kau pesan apa Sehun-ah!"

"Samakan saja"

"Araseo"

Aku hanya mendengus sebal melihat mereka yang tiba-tiba datang menggangguku.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakuakn disini? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering kemari"

"Geunyang"

"Apa kau mengincar sesuatu disini?" ucapnya menatapku intens dengan mata yang disipitkan

"Mwoya, apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Heum" jawabnya sembaru mengangguk mantap

"Kau benar"

"Mwo? Jinjja? Nugu? Seolma, yeoja manis itu?" tanyanya heboh

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin"

"Aigoo, seorang Park Chanyeol telah menemukan cintanya pada usia 24 dan ternyata cintanya adalah seorang yeoja manis pelayan dicafe ini dan yaak! Park Chanyeol mulai tersenyum sembari menatap sang pujaan hati yang sedang tersenyum pada

orang lain... Ooh, sayang sekali kali ini Park Chanyeol harus menelan kekecewaan karena sang pujaan hati telah memilih insan yang lain" ucap Sehun heboh

"Dan terlihat sekelibat/? amarah yang mulai menyelimuti pribadi Park Chanyeol karena melihat sang pujaan hati telah berkhianat" sambung Kai yang entah sejak kapan ia sudah datang lengkap dengan 2 minuman

PLETAK PLETAK

"Aww Appo!" keluh keduanya

"Bisakah kalian diam!" bentakku

"Hehe, Sehun-ah bisakah kau panggil pelayan cantik disana untuk menemani kita heum?" ucap Kai sembari menaik-naikkan alisnya melirikku

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau!"

"Baiklah, sepertinya ada yang sangat menginginkan kehadirannya disini" ucap Sehun sembari beranjak

GREP

"Yak! Lepaskan aku Kkamjong! Kenapa kau menahanku!" bentakku

"Diamlah Park Chanyeol!" serunya dingin yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri

Baekhyun pov

"Jeogiyo"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Gimana gimana? Nggak seru ya huuuu

Semoga kalian maklum dengan karyaku yang masih newbie ini :3

Review juseyooong~ gak review gak tak lanjut :v


	3. Chapter 3

**HIS TALENT**

Author **:** B Bright

Main Cast **:** Byun Baekhyun(GS), Park Chanyeol

Genre **:** Tentuin sendiri aja deh :3

Length **:** 3/?

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

 _review_

"Jeogiyo"

Chap 3 goo~

"Ne?" tanyaku

"Bisakah kau menemani kami minum disana? Kami ingin berteman denganmu, bolehkah?"

Kulihat ia menunjuk tempat dimana namja yang aku kenal salah satunya itu ada disana, dengan ragu aku mengangguk memberinya jawaban.

"Baiklah tuan putri telah datang! Kau minggirlah Kai biarkan ia duduk disebelah pangeran kita yang tampan ini~" ujarnya

"Ne~ silahkan duduk disini tuan putri~" ucap namja yang dipanggil Kai ini

"Bisakah kalian berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." ucapku pelan

"Aigoo tuan putri sedang malu, lihatlah pipinya makin merah, imutnya~"

"Berhentilah mengganggunya" ucap namja yang kukenal

"Annyeong, jeoneun Oh Sehun imnida"

"Annyeong, Kai imnida" ucap mereka memperkenalkan diri sembari melepas masker mereka

Aku membulatkan mataku terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut kalau mereka yang ada dihadapanku saat ini adalah member EXO. Omo! Tapi mengapa mereka berbicara padaku.

"Park Chanyeol imnida" ucap namja yang baru kemarin kukenal ini dan ternyata ia adalah idolaku.

Tunggu apa ini bukan mimpi? Omo! Beruntungnya diriku, tapi sayang sekali mereka tidak sedang dipanggung.

"Ah ne, Annyeonghaseyo Byun Baekhyun imnida" ucapku sembari tersenyum

"Aigoo kyeopta~, apa kau mengenal kami?" tanya Kai

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal EXO yang tenar itu? Tentu saja aku mengenal kalian"

"Waah rupanya ini yang ia sukai dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia yeoja lugu nan cantik"

"Yak! Apa-apaan kalian ini cepat pakai masker kalian!" bentak Chanyeol

"Geundae aku ada beberapa pertanyaan, maukah kalian menjawabnya?" tanyaku pelan

"Tentu!" jawab ketiganya

"Pertama: Apa tidak melelahkan jika harus konser setengah hari penuh?"

"Tentu lelah" jawab ketiganya kompak

"Kedua: Apa yang kalian lakukan jika waktu istirahat hanya sedikit?"

"Tidur, Makan"

"Ketiga: Apa kalian mendapat jatah makanan saat dibackstage? Apa saja? Apa makanan mahal atau makanan instan atau makanan biasa? Apa ada stoberi?"

Kulihat mereka tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku, aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku sebal melihat mereka yang menertawaiku.

"Apa kau benar-benar bertanya tentang itu?" tanya Chanyeol

Aku mengangguk memberinya jawaban.

"Tentu kami mendapat makanan, makanannya biasa saja dan kami mendapat buah juga termasuk stoberi"

"Huaaa jinjja?" tanyaku

"Geurom!" ucap Sehun

"Keempat: Apa kalian mendapat bayaran yang besar hingga kalian bisa membiayai hidup kalian sendiri?"

"Err itu..." jawab Chanyeol

"Pasti kalian senang bisa membahagiakan orang lain dengan semua uang itu" lirihku

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ani. Aku akan kembali bekerja, annyeong Chanyeol-ssi Kai-ssi Sehun-ssi" pamitku

"Ne. Gomawo Baekhyunie~" ucap Kai dan Sehun

Mereka benar-benar beruntung bukan? Hanya dengan bernyanyi dan menari saja mereka sudah mendapat bayaran yang besar dan makanan gratis. Apa aku harus menjadi penyanyi agar dapat uang sebanyak mereka untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Tapi kudengar pekerjaan itu berat, aigoo apa yang harus aku lakukan?

...

05:00

KRIIIING

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam kumatikan jam wekerku dan pergi kekamar mandi - membersihkan kamar - membuat sarapan - berangkat sekolah

school

"Annyeong Baekkie~" ucap kedua sahabatku

"Annyeong Luhannie, Kyungie~" jawabku riang

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Tentu^^"

"Eh, apa kalian tahu? Disekolah kita akan ada kegiatan syuting lho!" ucap Luhan

"Jinjja?" tanyaku dan Kyungsoo

"Heum! Dan apa kalian tahu? Bintang yang akan syuting disini adalah EXO!"

"Mwo? Jinjja?" tanyaku dan Kyungsoo 'lagi'

"Apa mereka akan menyanyi?" tanyaku antusias

"Sepertinya tidak, mereka syuting iklan saja Baekkie"

"Aku tak tertarik" jawabku sembari menekuk wajah

...

"Baekkie~ aku Kyungsoo akan menonton mereka, apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Luhan

"Ah ani, aku akan belajar, kalau kalian mencariku aku ada dihalaman belakang nanti"

"Araseo, annyeong Baekkie~"

Tibalah aku dihalaman belakang dengan tumpukan buku menyebalkan ini, mau bagaimana lagi tahun pelajaran ini aku hanya diperbolehkan untuk berteman dengan buku-buku membosankan ini yang sayangnya mereka malah menjamin kelanjutan masa depanku. -_-

1 jam kemudian

"Aigoo, aku lupa minumanku. Tapi kalau beli dikantin sekarang pasti ramai, lalu beli dimana lagi"

PUK

"Apa kau mencari ini?" ucap seseorang. Tunggu seseorang itu adalah Park Chanyeol, kali ini tanpa masker.

.

.

.

.

.

END?

Chap berikutnya akan diupload setelah ada yg review~


End file.
